Percy Jackson and The Lycans of Lycos
by Ziva Daughter of Circe
Summary: It's been five years since Percy was betrayed by the gods and Camp Half-blood. While Percy was drifting in and out of cosciousness he was saved by a group of Lycans who serve under Chaos order. Now five years later after the attack, Percy is now a Lycan and now him and a group of other Lycans have to save CHB from attack from their enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; it all belongs to Rick Riordan. I only own the characters you do not recognize.**

Percy Jackson never felt so sore in his entire life until today. He threw his sweaty shirt into the laundry basket before he belly flopped onto his bed. He let out a groan of ecstasy before he rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Never again will he piss off Evangeline; a small smile came across his lips when he thought back to when he pinned her, a soft whimper escaped from her lips. She, for a few seconds lost control and offered him her neck, Percy had pressed every inch of his body on hers, and his nose grazed her cheek as he inhaled her scent, before he knew he pressed his tongue on her neck. As soon as her body relaxed it stiffened back up and she rolled from underneath him and started to assault once again.

Percy shakes the memory off; he pressed his hands to his eyes and let out a loud growl before he sat up in his bed. He ran his finger through his messy black hair that stopped at his shoulders; from the right side of him his phone started to vibrate. He scooted to the headboard, reached over onto his nightstand and saw that he had gotten at text message from his partner Chase Pierce, _Meeting at six_, Percy looked at his alarm clocked, it was now four-thirty; he could hop in the shower and have a quick snack before heading to the House of Assassin's.

Percy shoved his feet into his black combat boots, he shoved a Snickers bar half inside his mouth as he started to lace up his boots. He walked over to his mirrored dresser, grabbed a brush, and smoothed his hair out and placed it into a knot at the base of his skull. He grabbed his house keys and pocketed his phone before he exited his house. As he walked down the street he gave a few head nods of acknowledgement to some of the people he passed in the streets. He made a right turn onto Silda Avenue; he passed Gina's Bakery, with fresh apricot bread wafted into his nostrils. Percy breathed in and exhales, he shivered as a chill went down his spine, the smell of apricots reminded him of Evangeline's scent. He groaned as he remembered that she would be at the meeting also, he planned on not seeing her for the rest of the day but he should of known that wasn't going to happen.

Ten minutes later the House of Assassin's temple was in view. The temple was all black, two golden statues of the first Lycan leader of Lycos in his human form stood on both sides of the stairs. Percy quickened his pace breaking into a slow jog; as he made it to the stairs he stopped, he was closest to the right statue of Arthur; he knelt down on both knees and pressed his forehead to the statues toes. He knelt there for ten seconds before he stood up and jogged lightly up the stairs. He walked into the temple and pulled his cloak tighter to his body; _did anybody bother setting up a fire_? Percy thought to himself as he walked further into the cold. As he got to the center he saw that the fire was just getting started seeing how it was only a dull orange color, the captain sat at the head of the obsidian table with a stack of folders in front of him. To the right of the captain was the leader of Percy's unit, Frank Coastal; only three people from his unit were present, including Evangeline.

_Why couldn't she arrive last_, Percy groaned to himself. He sat next to his partner who he goes on very small missions with. Chase Pierce was a human, he looked to be in his mid-twenties when he has only been alive for one hundred and six years. He was athletic build with tan skin, his dark brown hair was cut close to his scalp. Percy was sitting in front of Evangeline, her chocolate brown curls was pulled back into a ponytail; she was staring at the flames which were now a blazing red, and it was getting slightly warmer now.

Fourteen minutes later the rest of the unit finally arrived when the captain handed out the case files to everyone. Percy stared down at the folder, treading what was on the inside; when they are in larger groups it was always had something to deal with children. He exhaled, _might as well get it over with Perseus_, he thought to himself. He opened the folder, his eyes scanning over the photos, his eyes stopped at one photo, he bit back a growl. Dead bodies of children, the oldest looked to be only four or five year old, great just great. He looked over to the information pertaining to the case:

Case File# LP976501

Pact: Laurney

Alpha: Rene Laurney- 38 year male, blue eyes, dark brown hair that is shoulder length, father of the deceased victims. Has a large scar on the right side of his face. Human

Beta: Samuel Kirk- 29 year male, black eyes, black hair, mate of the deceased female. Son of Ares.

Victims: Charlotte kirk- 24 year female was with child. Died from a slit throat. Human (was not a Lycan)

Rheyna Laurney- 5 year old female, daughter of Alpha. Died from lack of oxygen.

Noel and Joel Laurney- 2 year twin males, sons of Alpha. Died from lack of oxygen.

Adele Laurney- 1 year female, daughter of Alpha. Died from lack of oxygen.

Other information: There are six members of the Laurney Pact along with Alpha and Beta, Alpha mate is alive. Moved to another location.

Percy closed the file, no longer able to focus on the information, he wanted to kill these sick bastards, and he couldn't fathom why anyone will kill a helpless child. "Now that we are all acquainted with the case does anyone have any questions?" Captain Smith asked, his light brown hair falling into his green eyes.

"Did the Alpha mate help with the killings?" Percy heard the strain in Evangeline's voice. He looked at her; her hazel eyes were hard, and they seemed cold and soulless.

"We believe so," Captain Smith replied. "It should be noted that the Beta killed his mate because she didn't help."

"Like a normal person would do," Chase murmured underneath his breath. Out loud he asked, "With Charlotte she looked very far along in her pregnancy. Did anyone find the child or..?"

"No one found the child." The room was quiet for a whole minute, before the Captain spoke up again. "We are leaving at seven in the morning, so try and get some rest. You may leave."

Percy got from his seat; he knew it was going to be hard for him to fall asleep after seeing the images of those little children. As he walked down the steps he decided that he'll stop by Gina's Bakery and get himself a light dinner. In front of him was Evangeline Papillion, daughter of the nature goddess Cybele. She had skin the color of coffee with extra cream; she had a lean build like a dancer with just the right curves in the right places.

Percy never saw her talk to anyone here besides the Alpha/leader Jean-Marie Papillion, her 4x great grandfather who is immortal, and his mate Marie-Therese Papillion. She rarely talked to her partner; she came off as a non-caring and cold person, who doesn't care about your feelings, which was good in their line of work. But there was something about Evangeline that he was drawn to beside her scent and he couldn't quite place it.

Percy jogged down the stairs and stopped when he got to her side. "Hey Evangeline."

She turned her head to face him and cocked her eyebrow slightly, "What do you want son of Poseidon?"

Percy frowned as always, whenever they hold a conversation or she needs to tell him there's a meeting to go to or that she needed a sparring partner, she always called him son of Poseidon, not Percy or Perseus or Jackson. "Do I have to want something to talk to you?"

She let out a heavy sigh, "Do not waste my time son of Poseidon, if you don't have nothing to say that is important then you are wasting my time."

"Can't we talk like normal people, instead of me wanting something from you?"

"We are have one now are we not?" She cocked her head ever so slightly in Percy's direction. "Now that I entertained you with this conversation that you oh so wanted, I have to take a shower and go to bed. Enjoy your evening." With that Evangeline made a right onto Were Avenue, heading to the area where the unmated female's resides.

Percy shook his head; there was no way he was going to soften her up with an attitude like hers. He walked inside the bakery, the smell of fresh bake bread caused Percy to lick his lips. The bakery was empty with only Gina at the register, greeting him with a warm smile. Gina is a child of Demeter, her wavy brown hair stopped at her neck, her moss green eyes seemed to sparkle. "I see you was talking to Evangeline, how did it go?"

Percy rolled his eyes, but smiled at her, "What do you think Gina?"

"Didn't go that well huh," she chuckled, walking behind a glass case to the left stuffing some bread into a bag. "I don't know why you and the others try to talk to the girl, it never works. I'm starting to think she doesn't want a mate."

"What others?"

Gina cocked an eyebrow at him, a larger smile appearing on her face, "Percy, Evangeline been alive for the past sixty-four years, you don't think men would be drawn to her?"

Percy nodded his head, "How much do I owe you?"

"Four I.R's," Percy pulled out four silver oval shaped money from his pocket. The front had a phoenix on it with the words 'The Mighty Kingdom of Lycos', the back held to swords in a 'x'.

Percy handed Gina them, "See you tomorrow?"

Percy shakes his head no, "Early mission tomorrow."

"Good luck Perseus."

"Thank you Gina, I have to go."

They said their good-byes; Percy stuffed the bread in his jacket once he felt the cold wind hit his face. He ran back to his home in the un-mated male's side of town. He immediately went into the kitchen, placed the bag of warm bread on the countertop, then took his jacket off.

Percy laid down in his bed after his shower, he set his alarm clock for six o'clock, he stared up at hos ceiling waiting for sleep to hit him. Alas Percy couldn't go to sleep, his mind keep drifting back to the day his whole life changed; he thought it would be bad but it turned out a good. It's been five years since Percy was betrayed by the gods and his friends. When they first accused of him of stealing a piece of important book from Athena that was about battle strategy and how to cause a revolt, he laughed, that was the most absurd thing he heard. They also accused him of trying to get the minor gods on his side to over throw them. A long story short Percy found himself in the woods, he was trying to find a way out of the woods when he heard loud noises; coming from the left, right, and the back of him. There were a lot of monsters coming at him; he tried to fight them all off, but he was overwhelmed by their numbers.

He was on the ground, a bloody mess, drifting in and out of consciousness, when heard growls from all around, the monsters stopped their attack upon, before he finally blacked out he saw numerous wolves. When he came to he was in a bed with a male with pure white hair, he looked to be in his early twenties, was just removing a needle from his arm. The man, Reno, explained to Percy where he was at, how everyone here is lycans, and explained the core structure of being a lycan.

Finally after twenty minutes, Percy finally fell asleep with the image of him getting his new sword in his mind.

**A/N: I hope your guys enjoyed the chapter. Let me know how it was. Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO Series, it belongs to Rick Riordan; I only own the characters you do not recognize. Enjoy.**

Evangeline woke up from that hellish nightmare; she absolutely hated reliving the day her whole life changed. She was just sixteen years old, her seventeenth was only a week away; her father, Christian, promised her that they could go to Florida to celebrate. That day she already packed her suitcase since they will be there for a week. She was feeling a little nervous, her father hinted to her that they may not be able to go, and she hoped that he wouldn't change his mind.

The day was like every day, her father went to work at nine, and she sat around the house and clean, went food shopping, and took a short nap. At four she started to cook dinner, five-forty her father came in, took a quick shower and would sit at the dining table and eat dinner. They would then go into the living room and discuss how their day went, watch a few shows, and retire to bed at nine. That night it was different; it was eleven at night when there came a session of loud bangs on their front door.

Evangeline jumped up from her bed, wrapped her robe tightly around her thin frame, stuffed her feet into her slippers, and exited her room. The hall was dark, and she bumped her right hip into the nightstand, she let a few curses while she rubbed her hip. The banging stopped and Evangeline wondered if the stranger had left, she waited for a few seconds to see if he or she would knock again, and the person did, this time more loudly and they were yelling this time.

As she walked to the end of the hall and made a right, before she got to the door her father raced right past her and yanked the front door open. She saw that it was three men, all in suits; two of them looked to be of a muscular build while the other looked lanky. They pushed her father aside and made their way into the house, with her father shutting the door behind the thin one.

"Evie, go back to your room," her father turned to her; she could see a flicker of fear in his eyes.

Evangeline nodded her head okay, before she could say goodnight, one of the muscular men said in his thick Italian accent. "No, stay," he turned to her father. "I think you know why we are here. The boss gave you five chances to repay him back; you get no more chances Papillion."

Evangeline didn't even notice the other muscular man approaching her until she felt his large callused hand on her upper left arm. He dragged her only two feet so that she was facing her father, the man that was talking was now behind her father, pinning his hands behind his back; the man that had her now pinned her arms behind her back.

"Please don't do this," her father begs the short man as he pulled a baseball bat out of his jacket. "Please don't harm my daughter, she's innocent, just let her go, she won't say anything."

The thin man didn't say anything, he only had a slight smirk in her face; he walked over to Evangeline, her heart was racing and her breathe was quickened. He father screamed no, and she didn't understand why because the baseball bat was still at his side. A second later she now understood why he yelled, she felt a piercing pain in her abdomen; she looked down and saw a dagger protruding from where she felt the pain at.

Her mouth drop and she began to shake, she looked up at her father and saw that he was crying, before she could fully register the fact that she been stabbed, she felt a sharp pain on her left side, the thin man was now hitting her with the baseball bat. The muscular man let her go and she dropped down to the ground; the thin man kept hitting over and over again with the bat, all over her body. He finally stopped, she heard a groan, and right before she blacked out she watch as they drag her father out the house.

Evangeline knew she was going die, there was no way she was going to be found alive; she had accepted her death, so it was pretty much a shock when she woke up. A man with bronze color hair was smiling down at her, he caressed her cheek and she flinched away from her. The man told her that his name was Jean-Marie, and that he was her four times great grandfather. She instantly believed him, he had no reason to lie to her, plus how would he know her great grandfather name. He explained, where she was at, the basics of being a lycan, and he told her that she been asleep for the past four days.

* * *

Evangeline groaned, grabbing a pillow from the left of her and placed it over her dace, enjoying the coolness. After two minutes she removed, she rolled in her bed until she reached the edge to check the time; it was five minutes before six. She turned it off before it had the chance to go off; she swung her legs over the edge of her bed, she ran her fingers through her curls before she made her way to the bathroom.

It was ten minutes before seven and Evangeline was seated at the transportation station, waiting for the others to come. Dressed in jeans, a navy hoodie and sneakers, Evangeline didn't care what she looked like; she was going to be on the bus for who knows how long and she wanted to be comfortable not cute.

Her eyes were close, but she was on alert; she heard footsteps coming near her, her eyes snapped open and she swiveled her head to the right and saw Percy approaching. She bit back a whimper that was forming in her throat, gods knows how bad she wanted him, but there was no way she would be with him, even though she was pretty sure he was her mate, she just have to fight back those feelings.

Percy sat down next to her, his cinnamon scent made Evangeline shivered; she wanted to be in his arms so bad right now. She bit on her bottom lip hard and faced forward, trying her hardest to ignore him and his scent. "Good morning Evangeline," Percy spoke after a minute of silence.

"Good morning," Evangeline balled her fist up in her pockets.

"Did you sleep well?" Evangeline looked at Percy, he was smiling.

"Yes, and you?"

"I slept great."

Evangeline didn't reply back, she just sat in silence; at the corner of her eye she saw him fidgeting with his fingers. "Evangeline, why do you hate me so much?" She didn't know how to respond to that; it wasn't that she hated him, she just don't like men getting so close to her, besides her grandfather.

"Why do you care if I hate you or not son of Poseidon?"

* * *

Percy looked at Evangeline like she was crazy, did she really just say that. "Come on Evangeline, I know you know that we are mates; just yesterday when I pinned you on the mat you offered me your neck, you wanted me to mark you."

"That was a moment of weakness," she told him, not even looking at him.

"Evangeline we are mates for gods sake, you can't keep pushing me away."

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"What? No, of course not. Why won't you let me in?"

Before Evangeline could respond the others finally showed up, Percy sighed, right when he was having a somewhat of a normal conversation with her they have to show up. Percy stood up from his seat, Evangeline looked at him in the eyes, and this time they were soft, not hard. Evangeline walked ahead of him, a low growl escaped his lips, she turned around to look at him, and an amused smile was her lips. Percy couldn't believe that actually happen, he need to control himself when he's around her, especially on this mission.

The drive to Drekeal was a long; they pulled off from the station at fifteen minutes after seven and didn't arrive until five minutes after noon. As they pulled up to their hotel Percy got up from his seat and woke his partner up, before he exited the bus. Percy looked around, the hotel was more like a motel; it reminded him of the ones he seen in movies. The sign was messing a letter and he saw that it was leaning against the right side of building; some of the windows were busted open, doors were messing.

"Oh you got to be kidding me," Percy heard Chase groaned behind him. "I thought it would be somewhat nice, but I guess with the name 'The Hotel' I should of expected this."

"Quit your whining Pierce," Evangeline walked in front of them. "Look at it this way, the quicker we are there searching for those sick bastards, the faster we can get back to the bus and be on our way back to Arturo."

Chase sighed but followed after her; Percy nearly threw up in his mouth from the smell of the female behind the desk. Her pale skin looked dirty, like she haven't washed in months; her mousy brown hair was all over the place; Percy could of sworn he saw a rat run across her shoulder then down to the ground. She smelled like year old seafood that tried to mask her order with overdoing it with the perfume.

After they checked in they were relieved that the rooms they reserved smelled clean and were mostly clean. They had to share three rooms; Evangeline always had a room of her own since she is the only girl, the captain and the head of the unit share one room, while the other five shared a room.

Captain Smith, only giving them three hours to rest, banged on both doors and told them to be dressed accordingly and go to his room to discuss their tactics.

As usual Evangeline was the first one in the room; she was sitting in a mud brown chair next to the window. Percy stood behind the chair she was sitting in, with his back pressed against the wall; he heard her sigh, he didn't need to look down and know that she rolled her eyes at him.

"Now that we all are here," the captain began, as Joshua Brone closed the door behind him. "The site that the Laurney are at is only three miles from this location; if you noticed when we pulled up that to the left of the building are woods, we will be going through there. Alright, let's move out, I can't take staying in this place any longer." A few people snorted.

Percy was in the middle of the group; up front was Captain Smith, Frank, and Evangeline; she was up there because of how great her hearing was and also because of her mother being a nature goddess. They were only a half a mile away from the site when Evangeline stopped and held up her hand. Her head cocked ever so slightly to the right then the left, she turned around so that she was facing everyone; she made a circle with her finger. Percy recognized the signal; they are surrounded.

**A/N: Just want to thank everyone that followed/favorite this story; it means a lot. Thank you again.**

**Robloxian121- I took your suggestion and edited the first chapter by shortening the paragraphs. Thanks for that.**

**Allen r- It's not a Annabeth betrays Percy, you'll see in coming chapters.**


End file.
